filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Tadanobu Asano
Tadanobu Asano (浅野 忠信, Asano Tadanobu), de son vrai nom Tadanobu Satô (佐藤 忠信 ) acteur japonais, né le 27 novembre 1973 à (Japon). Marié en 1995 et divorcé en 2009 de la chanteuse et actrice Chara après leur rencontre sur le film Picnic, de Shunji Iwai. Filmographie * 1990 : Swimming Upstream (Bataashi kingyo), de Joji Matsuoka * 1991 : Waiting for the Flood (Aitsu), de Atsushi Kimura * 1992 : The Rocking Horsemen (Seishun dendekedekedeke), de Nobuhiko Obayashi * 1993 : Fried Dragon Fish, de Shunji Iwai (téléfilm) * 1994 : Quiet Days of Firemen (119), de Naoto Takenaka * 1995 : Yonshimai monogatari, de Masahiro Honda * 1995 : Maborosi (Maboroshi no hikari) de Hirokazu Koreeda * 1996 : Picnic (Pikunikku), de Shunji Iwai * 1996 : Helpless, de Shinji Aoyama * 1996 : The Legend of Homo-Aquarellius (Acri), de Tatsuya Ishii * 1996 : Swallowtail and Butterfly (Swallowtail), de Shunji Iwai * 1996 : Focus, de Satoshi Isaka * 1997 : Le Labyrinthe des rêves (Yume no ginga), de Sogo Ishii * 1997 : Tokyo biyori, de Naoto Takenaka * 1998 : Love and Pop, de Hideaki Anno * 1998 : Screwed (Neji-shiki), de Teruo Ishii * 1998 : Shark Skin Man and Peach Hip Girl (Samehada otoko to momojiri onna), de Katsuhito Ishii * 1999 : Away with Words (San tiao ren), de Christopher Doyle * 1999 : Gemini, de Shinya Tsukamoto * 1999 : Hakuchi, l'idiote (Hakuchi), de Makoto Tezuka * 1999 : One Step on a Mine, It's All Over (Jirai wo fundara sayōnara), de Sho Igarashi * 1999 : (Gohatto), de Nagisa Ôshima * 2000 : Gojoe, le pont vers l'Enfer (Gojoe reisenki), de Sogo Ishii * 2000 : Kaza-hana, de Shinji Sōmai * 2000 : Party 7, de Katsuhito Ishii * 2001 : Electric Dragon 80.000 V, de Sogo Ishii * 2001 : Distance, de Hirokazu Koreeda * 2001 : Ichi the Killer (Koroshiya 1), de Takashi Miike * 2002 : La Femme d'eau (Mizu no onna), de Hidenori Sugimori * 2003 : Dead End Run, de Sogo Ishii * 2003 : Jellyfish (Akarui mirai), de Kiyoshi Kurosawa * 2003 : My Grandpa (Watashi no guranpa), de Yoichi Higashi * 2003 : Last Life in the Universe (Ruang rak noi nid mahasan), de Pen-ek Ratanaruang * 2003 : Zatoichi (Zatôichi), de Takeshi Kitano * 2003 : Café Lumière (Kōhī jikō), de Hou Hsiao-Hsien * 2004 : Le Goût du thé (Cha no aji), de Katsuhito Ishii * 2004 : Vital, de Shinya Tsukamoto * 2004 : Survive Style 5+, de Gen Sekiguchi * 2005 : The Face of Jizo (Chichi to kuraseba), de Kazuo Kuroki * 2005 : La Forêt oubliée (Umoregi), de Kōhei Oguri * 2005 : My God, My God, Why Hast Thou Forsaken Me? (Eli, Eli, lema sabachtani), de Shinji Aoyama * 2005 : , de Takeshi Kitano * 2005 : Portrait of the Wind (Taga tameni), de Taro Hyugaji * 2005 : Funky Forest: The First Contact (Naisu no mori: The First Contact), de Katsuhito Ishii, Hajime Ishimine et Shin'ichirô Miki * 2005 : Rampo Noir (Ranpo jigoku), d'Akio Jissoji, Atsushi Kaneko, Hisayasu Sato et Suguru Takeuchi * 2005 : Tokyo Zombie (Tōkyō zonbi), de Sakichi Satō * 2006 : Vagues invisibles (Invisible Waves), de Pen-ek Ratanaruang * 2006 : Hana de Hirokazu Kore-Eda * 2007 : Sad Vacation de Shinji Aoyama * 2008 : Mongol, de Sergei Bodrov * 2011 : Thor, de Kenneth Branag : Hogun * 2012 : Battleship de Peter Berg : Capitaine Yugi Nagata * 2012 : A Terminal Trust de Masayuki Suo * 2013 : Thor : Le Monde des ténèbres (Thor: The Dark World) d'Alan Taylor : Hogun * 2013 : 47 Ronin de Carl Erik Rinsch : Lord Kira * 2015 : Vers l'autre rive de Kiyoshi Kurosawa : Yosuke * 2016 : Silence de Martin Scorsese * 2016 : Harmonium (Fuchi ni tatsu) de Kôji Fukada - Yasaka * 2017 : Thor: Ragnarök de Taika Waititi - Hogun * 2017 : The Outsider de Martin Zandvliet : Kiyoshi * 2017 : Shinjuku suwan II de Sion Sono * 2017 : Osanago warera ni umare de Yukiko Mishima Récompenses * Prix du meilleur acteur, lors de la Mostra de Venise 2003 pour Last Life in the Universe. category:Acteur japonais category:Naissance en 1973